middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanguine Accord
The Sanguine Accord (known more simply as "The Accord") is the ruling body of an unknown amount of interstellar space beyond the bounds of the Rin Empire. Overview Commonly referred to by various races as the "People of the Night", or in some cases (such as with humanity), "Vampires", the Sanguine Accord is an ancient interstellar empire, extending its deadly fingers across the tracts of space to control many races. History Not much is known about the Accord's history: as a nation, they have never interfered with the politics of the "cattle", as they dub the rest of the universe's occupants. Population The Kazikli, known to most races as Vampires, are an immortal, ageless race that feed on the blood of other species, both sentient and non-sentient. Appearance Vampires are exquisitely beautiful human-like creatures with fangs and vibrant red eyes. The appearance of a vampire can vary extremely: many can wear contacts to hide their eye colors, and blend with humans or other humanoid races. Vampires may also be created, by forcibly introducing their blood into another sentient's bloodstream. Nature Like races such as the Aetanii, Kazikli are nigh-immortal, if not fully so: however, unlike those species, the Kazikli have very few emotions and desires. Many desperately search for something to relieve their eternal boredom. Although they have no need to sleep, they may do so to take a break from eternity. Kazikli typically band together out of their own self-interest and not out of affection or love for one another, and they have no qualms about killing their own allies. They may choose to keep a companion to ward off the boredom of eternity; however, many show aversion to spreading their curse of eternity, due to the loss of emotion and desire in the one turned. As hemovores, they can only ingest blood, and the better the blood tastes, the stronger the urge is to drink that person to death. Additionally, the blood tastes best when the victim is in the throes of death. They can generally resist their thirst for blood for only three Terran days at most before losing control, and consider biting and drinking another humanoid dry to be the greatest pleasure. The Kazikli can also drink their own kind's blood, but the details and limitations of this are unknown. Social Classes The leaders of the Kazikli are called the Voyvoda: in the Terran language, the "Progenitors", also occasionally referred to as the "Four Horsemen". They are each incredibly powerful, and lead their own independent fleets and armies, and hold their own independent territories: in a sense, the Accord is an alliance of the four Progenitors. The First Progenitor - Alexander Crowley The Second Progenitor - Ashera Tepes The Third Progenitor - Ezra Báthory The Fourth Progenitor - Lucius Asura Under the Progenitors are the Kazikli nobility- an unknown number, each holding sway over a small portion of their domain as its governor. Below them are the "common" vampires, and below even those are the "livestock", the sentient and non-sentient races that serve as the Kazikli's workforce and food supply. Known Laws * Kazikli may not drink directly from a sentient or non-sentient when within the confines of their underground cities or aboard their starships. They may only drink blood directly while on the surface or on the battlefield. * Only nobility have the privilege of turning another sentient to their kind. * Kazikli are forbidden from interfering in the affairs of domains that do not directly affect their food supply. * Kazikli are forbidden from meddling with the Seraph Genome project. Punishments * The most severe penalty for breaking the laws of the Accord is imprisonment for all eternity. Since a Kazikli's brain will continue to regenerate, the prisoner will forever long for blood without any way to fulfill that desire and any ability to die. Abilities Kazikli have impressive power and regenerative abilities; this increases with their lineage and age. They can easily reattach a limb. It is also possible to reattach a vampire's head, although the Kazikli in question will need someone to bring the two ends of the neck together. Nobles have the authority to turn another sentient into one of their kind if they so choose, and they may increase their abilities by drinking blood at any time. Their senses are extremely powerful, and their eyesight allows them to distinguish a target several hundred meters away, even in pitch-black darkness. They can be killed if their heads or hearts are completely destroyed. One bullet or small laser blast will not do the job: typically, close-quarters combat serves as the best means of killing them. Laser and plasma-based technology limits their regenerative factor, as it instantly cauterizes the wound. Military The military of the Accord is unknown to the universe at large: all that is known is that it has been able to subjugate many races in the past. Category:Sci-Fi Category:Factions